The depths
by Snow Empress
Summary: Harry was left to ponder in silence the depths to which girls would sink to get revenge. Why Lily started dating James. Set the night of the Lake incident. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, he would never have existed gets mobbed by fangirls James Potter would have died alone and miserable.

'_Harry was left to ponder in silence the depths to which girls would sink to get revenge'_

* * *

The second Lily slammed the portrait hole shut she sank onto the floor, her back resting on the stone wall of the common room for much-needed support. _Oh well_, she thought as her eyes welled up, _at least I didn't cry whilst speaking to him_. Clutching her knees to her chest, her lip wobbled and her cheeks stained with tears, she thought desperately what had gone wrong. What had so drastically changed with the boy she had known and loved since she was ten years old? The one that had assured her blood purity made no difference in the wizarding world?

She sat and sobbed for what seemed like forever. Her head was spinning with regret, misery and anger. 'Uh, Evans?' came an uncertain voice 'Are you ok?'. She looked up at the face of the last person she wanted to see at that moment. 'What does it bloody well look like, Potter?' she spat. It was partially his fault. If he hadn't tormented Sev, then he wouldn't have called her that word, and they would still be best friends. The boy didn't seem to notice the venom in her tone, but sat down next to her, much to her annoyance.

'So what's up?' he asked. She glowered at him. He did nothing but wait. Eventually she sighed. 'Sev' she muttered. A dark look passed across James' face. 'What's the slimy creep done now?' he demanded, his wand already to hand. Lily snatched it from his grasp. 'Don't you dare' she warned, unsure why she was still defending him. Perhaps it was habit. Perhaps it was because Potter irritated her so much. Perhaps it was because it still felt like something she had to do.

Potter rolled his eyes, but allowed her to place his wand out of reach. 'It's the you-know-what thing earlier, right?' he asked, a righteous expression on his face 'I've warned you. Gryffindors do NOT mix with Slytherins. You can't expect anything else from them. They're evil'. He said this with complete certainty in his voice. Lily had mostly stopped crying out of embarrassment, but gave a little sob at this comment. 'He's not like that, not really' she insisted 'It's those rotten bastards he hangs around with. He didn't mean to call me a…Mudblood. I suppose it's true, anyway. He should know, he's met my parents a million times'.

Potter was looking incredulous. 'Evans' he said, one eyebrow raised 'If you ever call yourself that word again I'm going to hex you. I swear. I know some really good ones. Stop making excuses for him'. Lily sighed. She hated what she had been reduced to. It only hurt so much because she felt so strongly for him. Suddenly anger welled up in her, like a fire burning behind her eyes. How DARE he throw away six years of friendship? Had it meant nothing to him? She wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her. But he was a half-blood. She had already accused him of being a potential Death Eater. There was nothing more she could say.

'Evans?' Potter was waving a hand in front of her unseeing green eyes. She realised she had been brooding for several minutes without speaking. For the first time, she properly noticed who she was sat next to. _Of course…_ the idea sprang to her mind fully formed and slowly a wicked smile spread across her lips. It was a sickening thought, and she wasn't sure how she had ever come up with it, but she was proud of it nonetheless. In one swift movement she had snatched Potter's glasses and brought his mouth forwards to meet hers. He made a small noise of surprise but needless to say needed no encouragement.

A bitter laugh rose in her chest as she ran her hands through his 'wind-swept' hair and explored his mouth. _Ha_ she thought as she fell into the kiss _Beat that for betrayal, Sev_. Breaking apart, she stared numbly back at the ecstatic brown eyes in front of her. Hers dropped first. 'Sorry' she muttered 'Thanks for listening'. She escaped up to her dormitory, the echo of her first kiss lingering upon her lips. She refused to let herself acknowledge the fact that she was momentarily surprised to find brown eyes, not black, meeting hers.

* * *

A.N. Aw, poor Lily. I honestly believe she started going out with James Potter because she knew he would hurt Severus more than anyone else. It's what I'd do. But I'm more cynical than perhaps Lily was. 


End file.
